Todo comenzó con un ¿por qué no?
by Annabella Prinx
Summary: Para el foro Scorpius&Lily: 'Reto San Valentin'. One-shot por el 'Día de San Valentín'. ¿Por qué no podía un Malfoy enamorarse de una Potter?, ¿por qué no? se preguntaba Scorpius Malfoy, no enamorarse de Lily Potter, cuando ella lo era todo y mucho más.


**Disclaimer:** No soy rica ni famosa. Adoro escribir y leer. Vivo en un mundo mágico, pero mi nombre no es J.K. Rowling. En otras palabras, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo la trama e historia que nuestra amada escritora nunca llegó a escribir.

**Hola, esté es mi one-shot dedicado al día de los enamorados. Así que si tienen a ese alguien especial en sus vidas, ¡vívanlo con alegría! Para el reto del foro Scorpius&Lily: 'Reto San Valentín'. Porque, todo comenzó con un…**

* * *

><p><strong>¿POR QUÉ NO?<strong>

¿Quién hubiera dicho que una Potter y un Malfoy terminarían juntos?, seguramente, nadie se lo espero, ni siquiera el mismo Scorpius Malfoy. Sin embargo, eso fue lo que pasó.

Todo comenzó un 14 de Febrero, en un muy común día de San Valentín. Se veía a felices parejas ir de un lado a otro alrededor del Gran Comedor, todo el mundo parecía simplemente interesado en un solo tema de conversación: el baile que Hogwarts tendría esa noche, para celebrar el día del 'Amor y la Amistad'. Los Hufflepuff estaban extasiados; los Ravenclaw, inusualmente conversando de algo no-súper-inteligente; en la mesa de Gryffindor, todo era risas y locura al estilo Gryffindor; y hasta, las serpientes parecían alegres de la inusual idea de la Directora McGonagall.

Supuestamente, todos debían llevar parejas, el tema sería 'El primer baile', y todos no hacían más que comentar acerca del tonto y _rosa_ baile. En fin, todos estaban felices…todos, menos Scorpius Malfoy.

- Alguien me explica que tiene de interesante un tonto baile – dijo un gruñón Malfoy.

No todos estamos amargados por haber terminado con nuestras parejas y no habernos dignado a invitar a alguien más Scorpirion. – dijo Albus Potter, mientras desayunaban con toda la tranquilidad posible, mirando a una compañera de Ravenclaw de su año cuyo nombre no recordaba.

- Yo no estoy amargado – rodó los ojos – pero cuéntame ¿Con quién vas tú, Sevvie amado y adorado? – dijo en su mejor tono Malfoy.

- Belle Athens – culminó con una sonrisa soñadora

- ¿La chica a la que le haces ojitos? – se burló

- Si, ¿por? ¿Te molesta? – desafío el de cabello azabache a Scorpius, guiñándole un ojo.

- Puaj! Yo no cojeo de ese lado amigo. No, para nada, síguele haciendo ojitos a tu noviecita, si tan sólo me dieras 5 minutos para ir a vomitar al baño más cercano todo quedaría en una alegre y feliz nota final. – hizo muecas

- Sabes que odio que uses ese tonito conmigo…-comenzó a decir Albus entre risas, para sólo ser interrumpido por la menor de los Potter que acababa de sentarse frente a él.

- Hola, que tal mis serpientitas venenosas – molestó Lily Potter como usualmente lo hacía, ya que no era nada del otro mundo verla sentada allí, cómo si esa fuera su casa; muchos inclusive la habían apodado: 'La princesa de Gryffindor, una serpiente valiente entre leones' por su empeño en demostrar claras aptitudes para ambas casas, claro está a ella le hacía mucha gracia y lucía su título con orgullo.

Lily sonreía, pero en cuánto vio sus ojos, no pudo evitar perderse en ellos, por lo que el resto de la conversación que ella había iniciado se vio perdida entre sus soñadores recuerdos.

Scorpius siempre había tenido una especie de _sentimiento-confuso_ hacia Lily Potter. Al inicio, no se soportaban; pero con el pasar de los años, sus peleas y sarcasmos lo habían llevado a darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era, en todos los sentidos. Lily, o Lils como él la llamaba, tenía _ese-no-sé-que_ que no muchas chicas tienen y que no todos los chicos son capaces de apreciar. No es que fuera la chica más bonita de Hogwarts, aunque para él sí que lo era; el mayor atractivo de la pelirroja era que era _hermosa_, y sin siquiera intentarlo o notarlo. La _chica de los cabellos de fuego_ sentada frente a él, tenía más pretendientes que todas sus primas juntas, y no sólo magos, sino que para rematar, ciertos muggles habían quedado enamoradísimos de ella cuando fue a visitar a unos primos por parte de su padre, Dudley era su apellido si mal no recordaba.

Sin darse cuenta, su mente voló al verano pasado, sus padres habían tenido que viajar, pues al parecer una de las primas de su madre había enfermado; por lo que teniendo en cuenta el pasado de los Malfoy, su padre, Draco Malfoy, había insistido en acompañarla por motivos de seguridad, los Malfoy aún tenían muchos enemigos entre las viejas familias de _sangres-limpia_ que apoyaban a Voldemort. Al final, después de tanto pedirlo, sus padres habían aceptado en dejarlo permanecer en la Casa Potter. Ese había sido uno de los mejores veranos de su aún corta vida.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Hasta años anteriores, era usual despertar no gracias a los despertadores ni mucho menos al llamado de la señora Potter, sino a la muy-normal-y-ya-acostumbrada riña acerca de 'Malfoy vs Potter' que Scorpius y Lily acostumbraban tener cada mañana cuando Scorpius pasaba la noche allí. Pero, sorprendentemente, eso no sucedería este verano. La razón para el cambio de actitud del Malfoy, era que había descubierto la hermosa mujer que asomaba a los ojos de una _ya-crecida_ Lily. Ese verano, se habían hecho amigos, por lo que las peleas y comentarios sarcásticos pasaron a ser uno más de sus juegos 'amistosos'.

No fue sino hasta unos días antes de irse de la Casa Potter, que había logrado descifrar ese extraño sentimiento que inundaba su corazón cada vez que Lily estaba cerca.

Se encontraban solos en la casa, a excepción de Ginny Potter que se encontraba haciendo galletas, de las que tanto le gustaban a Scorpius en la cocina. Mientras que, por su parte, Harry, James y Albus habían salido con el tío de Lily, Ron y su hijo Hugo en una expedición a la montaña a lo muggle; habían salido ya muy temprano, invitando a Scorpius, quien muy cortésmente rechazó la propuesta; prefería pasarla un día entero con la menor de los Potter, claro que esa parte no la había dicho.

- ¿En qué piensas? – le había cuestionado Lily Potter, mirándolo a los ojos.

- En que no existe nada de convencional en esto – suspiró

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues, a que un Malfoy, siendo…amigo – dudó al decir la palabra _amigo_ – de los Potter, suena muy loco. Nuestras familias se han odiado por años.

- Tú lo has dicho, en el pasado Scorp – dijo usando el apodo que le había sido asignado desde el inicio de su amistosa relación - nunca es tarde para cambiar las costumbres. Nadie en mi familia te odia, y la última vez que fui a tu casa, tu madre parecía adorarme, a pesar de que no te agradaba a ti. – comentó como quien comentara el clima.

- Pero…

- No me hagas comenzar Malfoy – pronunció cortante, después de todo, su apellido era ahora usado como una amonestación desde aquellos días. Pero lo que más notó de aquella simple frase, fue la manera en la que sus naturalmente rosados labios pronunciaron su apellido.

"_Merlín, contrólate Scorpius_" era el único pensamiento coherente del rubio; por lo que tratando disimular, no haciendo un buen trabajo en ello por cierto, dio una corta y nerviosa risa que se inclinaba por lo histérico y amenazaba con desbordar en la locura.

Para, incoveniente de Scorpius, era casi el anochecer, y estando los dos sentados en el balcón de la casa durante el atardecer no ayudó mucho a la falta de coherencia en el cerebro del rubio. El sol poniente de oeste, destellaba ya sus últimos y dorados rayos, que al verse reflejados en los cabellos de Lily, la hacían ver como a una de esas diosas de la mitología griega; con su cabello rojo fuego resplandeciente por el sol, daba una sensación de que era una rojo oro lo que en realidad se observaba…por Dumbledore, que no tenía ni idea si eso era posible, pero al parecer, cuando se trataba de Lily Potter, todo era posible.

Pasado el shock inicial de su radiante cabello, sus ojos era lo más notorio de ella, era un color café entre oscuro y claro, un café avellana diría él, esos ojos que ya sin siquiera notarlo se habrían vuelto en su adicción diaria, oh cómo sobreviviría sin verlos, sin ver esa chispa traviesa y alegre que parecía iluminarlos.

Su nariz, era pequeña pero respingada, parecía la de esas muñecas de porcelana que su madre coleccionaba. Sus rostro, sin peca alguna, a diferencia del resto de sus primas. Y sus labios, sonrosados y color cereza, se preguntaba él si su sabor iría acorde con el color. Esos labios, lo enloquecían, aún más cuando le sonreían en esa forma tan única que solo ella podía hacerlo.

Era por todas esas razones que el heredero Malfoy se había dicho por primera vez '_¿por qué no?_', _porque no_ podía un Malfoy enamorarse de una Potter, _porque no _podía él enamorarse de la hermana de sus mejor amigo, _porque no_ podía él ignorar ese detalle de ella y simplemente ver a la maravillosa chica que era ella; _porque no_ podía sentir lo que sentía sin tener que ocultarlo.

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Al igual que en aquella ocasión, Lily fue quien lo sacó de sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos de imposibles que eran posibles.

- Scorpius, Scorpius…..MALFOY! – gritó fastidiada Lily Potter, sacándolo de sus pensamientos – llevó como 10 minutos hablándote, y pareces estar ignorándome – se cruzó de brazos.

- Eh….que me decías – sonrío algo avergonzado de haber sido atrapado en sus más profundos pensamientos.

- Te preguntaba que con quien irías al baile, ya que terminaste con la dichosa Fernanda Reix esa.

Acaso era eso en su voz ¿celos?, no tendría que estárselo imaginándoselo, porque Lily, su Lils…. ¿celosa? de ¿él? Sería como un sueño hecho realidad. Oh, sí solo ella supiera, que había salido con Reix, tan sólo por darle celos. Al inicio del curso, ella había comenzado a salir con Robert Wood, el hijo menor de un antiguo amigo de su padre; y Scorpius, haciéndolo lo 'natural' se buscó alguien con quién llamar la atención de su Lils. Está de por más decir, que le había dado igual cuando la regalada de su ex novia lo había dejado por otro, si es más se sentía agradecido de no tener que fingir más o de tener que besarla en maneras que solo soñaba besar a Lily.

- ¿No escuchaste el chisme ya? – alzó una ceja

- Pues, a diferencia de ti, Malfoy, yo no ando por los pasillos cuchicheando sobre la vida ajena. – dijo con el perfil altanero, digno de una orgullosa serpiente.

- Sigo diciendo, que no entiendo que haces en la casa de los leones, Lils – a lo que Lily bufó en respuesta – y hablando de serpientes – miró a su alrededor – donde está Albus.

- Pues hubieras notado que se fue con Belle hace ya casi media hora, si hubieras estado prestando atención.

- ¿Se fueron? ¿Cómo que se fueron?

- A Hogsmeade, tonto. Tenía una cita o algo así para antes del baile.

- Oh si el baile, irás seguramente con alguno de tus miles de admiradores supongo – dijo incómodo.

- Si claro, y mañana Slughorn saldrá a adoptar a mi padre como hijo – comentó con sarcasmo – Yo pasó.

- Eh….

- ¿Sí? – dijo como esperando algo pero al ver que no diría nada se paró y dijo – Bueno, tengo ensayos por hacer, así podré burlarme de los atareados bailarines mañana, cuando yo ya haya completado mi deber y ellos ni siquiera hayan comenzado – haciendo mención a sus mejores amigos, Emma y Christopher, quienes estaban locos el uno por el otro; pero sorpresivamente para ser Gryffindors, no habían tenido aún el coraje de confesarlo.

"_Y tú deberías hablar de coraje Malfoy, dile algo antes de que se vaya_" dijo la voz de su consciencia.

"_¡No!, es una Potter_" dijo una voz que sin sorpresa alguna, sonaba mucho como la de su abuelo, Lucius Malfoy.

Así continúo peleando Scorpius con las voces en su cabeza, cuando finalmente se dijo '_¿por qué no?_'. Lily, ya iba saliendo del Gran Comedor cuando la alcanzó.

- Lils, espera – dijo recuperando su aliento.

- Dime Scorp – lo miró a los ojos consternada.

- ¿Tienes un vestido por si aparece un plan B? – la miró también a los ojos enviando un silencioso mensaje

- Si, porq…

- ¿Vendrías conmigo al baile? - la interrumpió ansioso.

Su mirada cambió drásticamente, y Scorpius tuvo fe, poco a poco sus ojos adquirieron ese brillo que tanto le gustaba ver en ellos. Mientras que, en sus rosados labios se dibujaba esa sonrisa tan Lily que el llevaba grabada en su mente.

Finalmente dijo - ¿Por qué no? – Sonrió alejándose – te veo a la noche Malfoy – dijo dulcemente, dejando así a Scorpius preguntándose una vez más '_¿por qué no?_', pero está vez, no se preguntaba acerca de imposibles, sino acerca de posibles. _Porque no había siquiera considerado de que el sentimiento sea recíproco_. _Porque no había oído antes a su corazón_.

* * *

><p><strong>Llevó días con esto escrito en mi libreta, pero simplemente no había tenido el tiempo de escribirlo a computadora; finalmente, he allí mi fic dedicado al amor Lilius. Espero les haya gustado, si les gustó o tienen algo que comentar, no olviden dejar su review…<strong>

**Rose xx**


End file.
